


Warm-Up

by queerioes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Early morning warm-up on the ice for Yuuri and Victor ends up a little warmer than originally planned.





	

The air inside the old building is crisp and still in the early morning, broken only by two pairs of blades that glide over the freshly smoothed ice. Yuri’s cheeks are pink from the cool air and a pair of hands sliding low over his hips. Victor’s fingers rub at Yuri’s hip bones, giving a squeeze at his soft sides. Hiccuping in response and wiggling in the tightened embrace, Yuri goes with Victor’s flow, both of them moving together across the rink. 

Victor gently guides Yuri, turning and floating over the ice. Facing him as they skate in tandem, Victor places a kiss on Yuri’s lips and cheeks, in turn encouraging Yuri to kiss modestly at his jawline. His hips feel warm with a sinking desire in his groin. There’s a flicker in Yuri’s eyes as his expression shifts subtly, something inside of him making him more  _ daring _ , as he reaches for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Yuri’s mouth on Victor’s is soft and open, as they breathe heavily into it, feeling the whimpers and pants between them. Yuri is pulled to him, pressing them together, feeling the pulsation between their bodies.Their breathing picks up with the momentum of their arousal, and Victor runs his hands up and down that smaller body, coaxing a shuddering breath from Yuri.  _ What a pleasure it is to touch him. To love him.  _

The feel of Yuri’s trembling in his hands spurs Victor to lick and nibble at a pink, exposed lip, further stoking the fire that builds between them on the ice. Yuri caves in to his desires, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck. In an impulsive and swift movement, Victor scoops him up, massaging his hands firmly into that kneadable ass and coaxing his thighs around his hips. Yuri is held up masterfully in secure arms, as Victor skates them over to the edge of the rink. He settles Yuri atop the skating wall, keeping those nimble legs still wrapped around himself. They stay together kissing hotly, touching and holding each other with a growing urgency to feel  _ more _ . 

Victor swoons over the heady rush, like being swept away after he’s landed a perfectly executed quad lutz. The growing physical intimacy swells between them and Yuri is so responsive and  _ good  _ for Victor. He impishly wrings more of those delicious reactions from Yuri’s body, wanting to open him up, understand him  _ more _ . Every time he hears a whine or hitched breath, Victor feels  _ indulgent _ , desperate to make it happen again. Victor kisses at Yuri’s ear, keeping their heads pressed together as he whispers lustful promises. What a stunning discover his sweet Yuri was, both on and off the ice. 

“I think that’s a good enough  _ warm-up.  _ Let’s go back to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in so deep since the concept art. ;u;  
> You can bet I'll write more of these two as the series progresses. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
